Jaque Mate
by YOGINNY
Summary: [Leves Spoilers]Molly weasley escucha una conversacion entre ron y hermione que no deberia escuchar, lo que lleva a los chicos a tener una interesante charla que involucra muerdagos, besos y ajedrez. RHr...reviews!


**Bueno, este one-shoot surgió como la necesidad de escribir algo para navidad, pero después se me hizo muy tarde para publicarlo, espero que les guste…YOGINNY**

**JAQUE MATE**

Molly Weasley era conocida en el mundo mágico por ser una fuerte mujer, independiente, excelente madre y esposa y por sobre todo por amar la navidad. Desde chica había adorado las tormentas de nieve, los adornos de todos los colores, el frío viento que obligaba a abrigarse hasta las orejas y los regalos bajo el árbol navideño temprano en la mañana.

Quizás por eso, Molly había inculcado a todos y a cada uno de sus hijos el amar las navidades. A querer pasarla rodeado de familia, de comida con olor a hogar, de regalos en los que se entregaba el alma.

Antes de la navidad Molly se encargaba de adornar por completo la casa, decorándola con guirnaldas de colores, muerdagos movedizos, pinos rotativos de todos los colores. La Madriguera se llenaba de ruidos, gritos, explosiones, peleas y muchos exquisitos olores que solo podían corresponder a la mano culinaria de Molly Weasley.

Las mañanas cercas del 25 de diciembre eran cada vez más frescas. Una fría brisa, acompañada de una que otra nevada, conformaban una perfecta atmósfera.

Molly se encontraba en ese momento organizando todo para la cena navideña. Faltaban apenas dos días para la celebración y todavía le faltaba ordenar y decorar algunas habitaciones de la casa. Llevaba en sus manos una pesada caja cubierta de piezas de colores, mientras repasaba mentalmente la cantidad de comida que debería hacer para sus invitados.

Por supuesto que la familia completa asistiría a la cena. Arthur llegaría temprano ese día del ministerio, los más chicos habían vuelto de Hogwarts y los más grandes harían lo posible para llegar a la tan preciada cena.

Hacia cinco días que Ron, Ginny, Harry y Hermione había vuelto de Hogwarts para sus vacaciones navideñas y permanecerían allí hasta después de año nuevo.

Las cosas entre los cuatro chicos no parecían muy diferentes, actuaban como simples amigos, aunque Molly aun conservaba en su interior el deseo de que algún día Ron pudiera notar algo más a Hermione, aunque tal vez ya lo hacia, solo que no lo demostraba.

Había discutido poco, pero Molly aun notaba que entre ellos existía todavía ciertas miradas de reproche, mezcladas con curiosas miradas cuando el otro no miraba.

La primera vez que Molly lo noto fue en Ron. Hermione escribía animadamente una carta para un amigo búlgaro suyo que había conocido durante el año escolar, bajo la furiosa mirada de Ron. Una mirada que Molly leyó perfectamente, eran celos, mezclados con furia y un poco de dolor.

Todavía sonreía cuando recordaba como su corazón se había hinchado de orgullo al notar que los sentimientos de Ron eran más que amistad hacia la castaña. Solo que su hijo todavía no lo sabia.

Sacudió la cabeza pensando en el resto de su familia. Fred y George llegarían esa misma noche. Molly no quería que trabajaran, todavía reprimiéndose el haberles permitido salir del colegio, pero al verlos tan contentos, sabia que era lo mejor, para sus hijos y quizás para el colegio.

Charlie por su parte hacia un mes que estaba en Londres, así que no seria problema tenerlo en casa para navidad. Bill era el más complicado, no estaba seguro de volver a casa por su trabajo que en esas épocas del año se volvía más agitado, pero Molly estaba segura que lo intentaría, no esperaba menos de el.

Percy, por otro lado, pasaría otra navidad lejos de su familia. Por lo menos ella, como toda madre, aun esperaba que entre por la puerta, cargado de libros y moviendo su varita de un lado a otro practicando algún nuevo hechizo. Pero eso no pasaría esa navidad.

Se movió por las escaleras salteando la habitación de Ginny y Hermione, que seguramente ya estaba ordenando, pensando en que no debería olvidar los lugares de Lupin, Tonks, Moody y Fleur.

-¡Ronald Billius Weasley!-se escucho la inconfundible vos de Hermione detrás de la puerta de la habitación de su hijo menor. Seguramente estaban discutiendo, otra vez.

-¡Oh!-escucho a Ron decir seguido por algo que no llego a escuchar bien. Molly miro a ambos costados, asegurándose de que no haya nadie y acerco su oído a la puerta. No estaba mal escuchar, ella era la madre de uno de los dos implícitos en la supuesta discusión.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-dijo Hermione exasperada-No Ron, no lo soporto…

-Vamos Hermione-dijo el pelirrojo, Molly se imagino que ahora llegaba una disculpa por parte de su hijo-solo una vez más…

-¡Ya lo hicimos tres veces!-dijo la castaña elevando la voz-y siempre pasa lo mismo.

-Bueno…no es mi culpa tan solo-dijo Ron y Molly pudo notar que el enojo de Hermione aumento cuando escucho un gruñido. Lo siguiente fue un ruido muy fuerte, unos leves cuchicheos y nuevamente otro gruñido.

-¿Estas sugiriendo que es mi culpa?-pregunto Hermione enojada.

-No, bueno…esta bien…un poco, pero es que yo soy muy bueno, en cambio tu…-Molly se movió escandalizada detrás de la puerta. Las piernas le habían comenzando a temblar lentamente.

-¿Yo que?-pregunto la chica.

-Nada…nada, solo intentemos una vez más… ¿por favor?

La respuesta se hizo esperar, lo que hizo a la mujer temblar en su lugar. En ese momento no sabia que apreciaba más, si el silencio o que ambos chicos hablasen. Se escucho un leve quejido y unos ruidos raros, hasta que Hermione hablo.

-De acuerdo…saca todo-se escucho decir a Hermione-y trata de que dure más esta vez…

-Bueno, pero tienes que poner un poco más de tu parte-dijo Ron algo bajito, por lo que Molly, dentro de su horror, tuvo que pegarse más a la puerta.

-¿Lavander era buena?-pregunto Hermione con sarcasmo. Molly se llevo una mano a la boca y con la otra sujeto con más fuerza la caja que sostenía.

-Nosotros…nosotros nunca…

-¿Nunca?-pregunto Hermione y Molly respiro aliviada, aunque sin saber porque.

-Nunca…pero-y Molly no escucho más ya que unas fuertes pisadas la hicieron despegarse de la puerta y subir, agitada y con el corazón latiéndole a mil, los pocos escalones que faltaban hasta la habitación que le pertenecía a los gemelos.

OoOoOoO

Molly sabia que no era buena idea. Sabía que Arthur se enojaría si ella sacaba el tema. Su esposo era demasiado tímido en esas cosas. Molly se movió inquieta en su cama matrimonial que compartía hacia ya muchos años, los suficientes como para que su esposo notase que ella tenia algo que decir.

Pero como siempre, Arthur espero a que Molly fuese la primera en hablar.

-¿Arthur?-dijo la mujer-¿Estas despierto?

-Lo estoy ahora, cariño-contesto con un deje cansino en su voz el mayor de los hombres Weasley.

-Necesitamos hablar de los niños…-dijo ella acomodándose en su lugar y sin preocuparse por prender algo de luz para verse los rostros.

-¿Cuáles niños?-pregunto Arthur somnoliento.

-¡¿Cómo cuales niños, Arthur!-pregunto Molly enojándose-Tus niños, mis niños, nuestros niños.

-Bueno Molly, es que nuestros niños…ya no son tan pequeños-dijo el hombre mirando a su mujer de reojo. Gesto que no paso desapercibido por Molly.

-¡Ron y Ginny todavía lo son!-dijo con tristeza, sabiéndose que por lo menos después de esa tarde, Ron ya no lo era.

-Bueno…-dijo Arthur-puede ser.

Molly sabia que esa respuesta era para no discutir. Sabia que su esposo era mucho más abierto a los aires modernos que los Weasley hijos traían a La Madriguera, pero ella no lo podía permitir todavía.

No podía permitir que Bill se vaya tan rápido de casa, y sin embargo lo hizo. No podía permitir que Charlie viaje por el mundo sin mandar una lechuza por meses, pero finalmente lo hizo también. No podía permitir que Percy se fuera peleado con toda la familia, y sin embargo el lo hizo. No podía permitir a Fred y George dejaran el colegio, pero sin embargo lo permitió el año anterior.

No podía dejar que Ron crezca tan rápido, y sin embargo lo estaba haciendo. Estaba creciendo. Y la estaba dejando.

-Por lo menos nos queda Ginny-dijo respirando cansada la pelirroja mujer.

Su esposo resoplo y dijo algo por lo bajo que Molly no llego a entender, pero sin embargo agradeció el abrazo de Arthur con una sonrisa en sus labios. Por lo menos se tenían entre ellos.

-Están creciendo, Molly cariño-dijo finalmente Arthur luego de varios minutos en silencio-y no podemos esperar menos de ellos.

-Creo…creo que Ron esta saliendo con Hermione-dijo reprimiendo unas lagrimas rebeldes que quería salir.

-¿Segura?-pregunto su esposo moviéndose un poco para mirarle el rostro.

-Esta tarde los escuche hablar…-dijo ahora sin poder reprimir sus lagrimas-¡Oh Arthur! No era una conversación de niños, no era una de sus peleas…era…era….

-Cosas de adultos-termino la frase el hombre mirando hacia la ventana. Molly asintió levemente con la cabeza, dejando escapar un ruidito de su garganta que se confundió que el ruido de voces desde la cocina.- ¿No era acaso lo que querías?

-¡¿Que cosa!-pregunto escandalizada.

-Que Hermione fuera finalmente parte de la familia…-dijo Arthur apresuradamente.

-Claro que si…pero a veces pienso que las cosas van muy rápido-dijo secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camisón.

-Es que si suceden muy rápido, cariño-dijo lentamente Arthur dejando escapar un leve suspiro-estamos en medio de momentos muy difíciles, donde cualquier día puede ser el ultimo, eso nos lleva a pensar en hacer cosas, que quizás diariamente no haríamos…

-Pero todavía son niños, Arthur-dijo llorando amargamente la mujer.

-Pero no tienen la oportunidad de seguir siéndolo, Molly-la interrumpió su esposo-Ron, Hermione y sobre todo Harry, se ven forzados a crecer más rápidamente…pero aun son jóvenes, por lo que no piensan bien las cosas que hacen.

-Me gustaría que Ron me lo hubiera dicho-dijo más tranquila, viendo a través de la ventana como la luz de la luna se comenzaba a alejar.

-Seguro que cuando este listo nos los dirá, Molly…y cuando lo hagas podrás regalarle a Hermione eso tan especial que guardas para ella.

-¿Tu crees?

-Estoy seguro…-dijo Arthur antes de moverse a su clásica posición de dormir.-Hermione seguramente apreciara tu regalo…

-Lo tengo desde hace mucho tiempo guardado, esperando el momento…-dijo Molly ahora con una sonrisa.

Miro de reojo a su esposo. Si que amaba a ese hombre, por suerte sus hijos habían salido más a el que a ella. Ron sobre todo, por eso Molly no soportaría que nadie nunca lo lastime. Adoraba a Hermione, era como su segunda hija mujer, por eso estaba segura que ella era la indicada para el.

Solo que las cosas pasan muy rápido. Demasiado rápido. Y Molly nunca la perdonaría si lastimara a Ron.

OoOoOoO

Los últimos preparativos para la cena navideña estaban ya listos. Molly colgó el último muerdago que le quedaba en la entrada a la cocina. Seguramente que Arthur apreciaría el detalle y no dejaría escapar la oportunidad. Así había sido su primer beso en Hogwarts.

La cocina olía a tocino, pan tostado y chocolate. El desayuno para nueve personas estaría listo en menos de cinco minutos y el ruido se haría notar en cualquier momento.

Se seco las manos en su delantal de cocina y sonrió ante la mesa recién servida. Se alegró al escuchar unos ruidos en las escaleras, alguien se había levantado, pero su sonrisa se desfiguro al ver a Hermione entrar a la cocina.

La chica llevaba una cara de extremo sueño, el cabello mal recogido en una alta cola y la ropa toda arrugada. Molly le sonrió cuando la chica se acerco hasta ella con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días señora Weasley-dijo la chica.

-Buenos días, Hermione-le contesto analizándola con la mirada.-¿Dormiste bien?

_¡Que sutil!_ Pensó para sus adentros cuando la castaña se giro a mirarla en su camino a la mesa.

-Si, gracias-contesto la chica sonriendo-hacia mucho que no dormía tan bien…bueno, dormimos en horribles lugares, así que la comparación es bastante desigual…

Molly le sonrió. Hermione era una buena chica. Inteligente, creativa, con carácter y la suficiente personalidad como para complementar el exacto igual carácter de Ron. ¿Porque le costaba tanto aceptarla, entonces?

La mujer tomo una de las tartas de limón que sabia eran las preferidas de las chicas y se la tendió. La castaña le sonrió mientras tomaba la porción de tarta y comenzaba a ojear El Profeta.

-Hermione…-no sabia como comenzar la conversación. Nunca se había sentido tan incomoda delante de la chica. Ella la miro a los ojos de forma directa-¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas para navidad?

-Er…si, claro-dijo la chica algo ruborizada. Molly se entretuvo doblando algunas servilletas, todavía preguntándose que decir.

-¿Esta todo bien?-pregunto intentando sonar casual. Hermione bajo un poco la vista y dejo de comer. Molly se movió de su lugar y se sentó junto a ella.

-So-solo es que durante las navidades extraño más a mis padres…-dijo tristemente y Molly sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho.

-Oh Hermione…-dijo acariciándole la espalda-sabes que eres parte de nuestra familia también, ¿cierto?

Hermione la miro a los ojos y sonrió. Tenía la mirada triste, pero Molly pudo ver algo de ilusión, de esperanza.

-Ron…Ron me dijo lo mismo-dijo la castaña bajando la mirada algo ruborizada. Molly se tenso un poco en su lugar y miro hacia el jardín, estaba comenzando a nevar.

-Bueno…claro que Ron te lo dirá-dijo encontrando la perfecta oportunidad. Hermione la miro, aparentemente sin comprender y Molly se vio obligada a seguir hablando-¿Eres su novia, no?

-¡¿Qué!

-La novia de Ron…-dijo lentamente y con algo de timidez.

-Yo…yo no, no soy la novia de Ron-dijo Hermione por lo bajo con las mejillas completamente rojas y sin mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Oh-dijo Molly sin entender nada.

Hermione volvió a su desayuno lentamente. Molly se quedo sin saber siquiera que pensar. De lejos se notaba que la sugerencia de un noviazgo con Ron había dejado completamente sorprendida a Hermione, pero entonces… ¿acaso Molly había entendido todo mal? ¿Acaso no eran novios, pero sin embargo…sin embargo Molly los escucho….

_Los escucho_.

Con algo de pesadez se levanto de su lugar, doblemente preocupada de lo que se había sentado. Ron y Hermione habían sido para ella la muestra de lo más puro. Se celaban cada vez que podían, se miraban de reojo a escondidas, decían cosas lindas uno del otro cuando estaban solos. Pero ahora todo eso había cambiado a algo que Molly llego a odiar. Y de repente, tuvo ganas de llorar nuevamente.

-Se-señora Weasley-la llamo Hermione, seguramente había notado algo raro en la mirada de la pelirroja mujer-¿Le ocurre algo?

-No, cariño…es solo-dijo bajito reprimiendo las lagrimas-es solo que todo pasa tan rápido.

-Oh-dijo la chica mirando una tostada fijamente.- ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-Claro.

-¿Porque pensó que era la novia de Ron?-pregunto tímidamente y con las mejillas rojas.

-Er…-no sabia que decir-en realidad Arthur pensó que estaban saliendo y yo…yo solo…

-Quería confirmarlo-termino la frase Hermione. Esa chica si era inteligente. Molly asintió lentamente con la cabeza y le sonrió de costado al ver que Hermione asentía con la cabeza pausadamente.

-Sabes bien que me gustaría realmente tenerte en la familia…oficialmente-dijo Molly-pero todo a su tiempo Hermione…

-A veces creo que Ron me esta por decir algo, o incluso a veces…besarme, pero luego nada pasa_-¿nada pasa? ¿No se besaron todavía?_

-¿No…se besaron?-pregunto tragando saliva lentamente.

-No-dijo muy bajito la chica levemente ruborizada.

-¿Quieres besarlo?-pregunto Molly sonriendo por dentro.

-S-si-dijo Hermione esquivando su mirada y con las mejillas de un color que la podría hacer confundir tranquilamente con un Weasley.-En realidad…

-Quieres que el te bese…-termino Molly asintiendo con la cabeza como recién comprendiendo algo muy importante. Hermione solo miraba un punto fijo sobre el floreado dibujo en el mantel.

-Es…con todo lo que paso el año anterior-dijo la chica y Molly se reprimió no saber que paso entre su hijo y su amiga en su sexto año en Hogwarts.-Creo que ya pasamos por mucho…creo que ya es momento de, de dar ese paso.

-Hermione…-quiso interrumpirla, pero la chica no se dio cuenta, o tal vez si, de cualquier forma siguió hablando como si estuviera sola.

-Nos lastimamos mucho-dijo entre suspiros-Ron…Ron me lastimo y yo lo lastime a el, y ahora todo eso me parece tan absurdo…después de todo lo que pasamos estos meses…

-Hermione…-la interrumpió la mujer tomándola de los hombros-Ron puede ser muy cabezota a veces, pero creeme cuando te digo que no creo a exista en el mundo persona con la que seria más feliz que contigo.

La chica sonrió apenada, pero Molly la estrecho en un maternal abrazo que significaba muchas cosas. Significaba que Molly entendía que su hijo ya era un hombre, pero solo porque había visto más con esos azules ojos, de lo que ella vería en su vida. Significaba que Ron estaba enamorado, pero no de la vida, sino de Hermione, que quizás era su vida. Significaba que había llegado el momento de sacar ese tan preciado regalo que tenía guardado. Había llegado el momento.

OoOoOoO

Molly termino de arreglar la sala con un ágil movimiento de la varita. Sobre una esquina, al costado de la chimenea, se extendía el árbol navideño adornado con guirnaldas de todos los colores. Un hermoso ángel reposaba en la cima y unas coloridas cajas se amontonaban bajo el árbol, esperando ser abiertas.

La larga mesa sobre la que se llevaría a cabo la cena navideña estaba ya montada en la sala, adonde había sido trasladada para darle un ambiente más festil. Los lugares ya estaban dispuestos y los invitados comenzaron a llegar en forma dispersa.

Remus Lupin se apareció cargando unas cajas de regalo, acompañado por Tonks que casi tira el árbol de un empujón, luego de ofrecerse a llevar los regalos a su lugar. Moody se apareció con Arthur luego de resolver unos temas de la Orden, ambos sonriendo cansados.

Charlie llego unos minutos antes de que comience la cena y para sorpresa de todos, presento a Isabella, su novia. Molly analizo a la chica de reojo, pero acepto su ayuda al ver que se ofrecía a ayudarla a servir la comida. Bill, al parecer, no podría llegar.

Arthur se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y les sonrió a todos. Molly a su derecha lo tomo de la mano y ambos se miraron emocionados. La cena transcurrió tranquila. Arthur se entretuvo hablando con Isabella que al parecer compartía con el hombre la fascinación por las cosas muggles. Moody charlo con Charlie y Lupin sobre la política de protección en el Ministerio. Ginny y Tonks hablaban a las carcajadas de las últimas aventuras de la chica más grande. En un costado de la mesa Harry, Ron y Hermione hablaban tranquilamente.

Molly pudo ver como la mirada de su hijo menor se quedaba en la castaña. A lo mejor Ron ya tenia claro lo que sentía, solo que no se animaba a darlo a conocer. Demasiado Weasley de su parte. Escucho una carcajada de Fred y George desde un costado llamando a Harry con los brazos, el moreno se levanto dejando a sus amigos solos, y se fue con el par de pelirrojos. Y ahí Molly lo noto.

Ron miraba a la chica con ojos brillosos. Molly sintió como el corazón se le reprimía dentro al ver como rozaban un poco las manos hasta quedaron tomados por completo. Vio como Ron le decía algo que la hacia sonreír, y noto que esa era una sonrisa de amor.

-Molly, cariño-interrumpió Arthur sus pensamientos-Isabella dice que ella conoce unos aparatos raros de los que sale hielo, ¿escuchaste? ¡Hielo! Si que son inteligentes los muggles…

Molly le sonrió a su esposo, mientras otras explosivas carcajadas provenían desde el otro extremo de la mesa, cortesía de los gemelos y Ginny. Un ruido parecido a un _PLOP_ hizo a todos sobresaltar, y Bill, junto a Fleur, hizo su aparición. Molly salto a los brazos de su hijo mayor y lo sujeto con fuerza. Esa si que era una navidad completa.

Antes de mandar a los chicos a la cama Molly decidió que era momento de traer el postre. Miro a sus invitados y comprobó que todos se estaban divirtiendo.

-Ron-llamo a su hijo que estaba muy entretenido jugando al snap explosivo con Harry y Ginny, ante la desaprobadora mirada de Hermione-¿me ayudas a traer el postre?

Ron se levanto algo molesto y la siguió a la cocina. Molly lo vio dirigirse detrás suyo y entrar a las cocinas con pesadez.

-¿Que sirvo a la mesa?-pregunto con las manos en los bolsillos, pero Molly no contesto, en su lugar se quedo mirando a su hijo, analizándolo.

Estaba más alto, más guapo y seguramente se volvería tan cotizado como sus hermanos mayores, sin embargo Ron parecía no notarlo. Molly no pudo encontrar el momento exacto en que pensó que Hermione era la indicada para el, pero si recordaba como había sentido que estaba perdiendo poco a poco a su hijo menor, y quizás fue eso lo que la hizo cuestionar a la castaña. Pero ahora que los veía, sonreírse por lo bajo, tomarse de la mano tímidamente, y entenderse con tan solo una mirada, comprendía que era lo correcto, lo natural, lo destinado a pasar.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto el chico levantando una ceja. Molly solo camino hasta el y lo abrazo con un poco de torpeza.- ¡Mama!...

-Oh mi Ronnie-le dijo al oído-dile lo que sientes…

Ron se separo un poco de ella mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido, parecía no comprender, pero Molly sabia que su hijo la entendía perfectamente. Poco a poco relajo la expresión de su rostro y sonrió nervioso.

_¡Lo sabia!_ Grito algo dentro de la mujer, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo.

-¿Tu-tu crees que ella…-dijo nervioso. Molly asintió con la cabeza antes de que su hijo termine la frase. Ron sonrió agradecido y vio una mirada llena de ilusión en sus ojos, que le recordaron inmensamente a Arthur.

-Ahora ayúdame con el postre…

Pocos minutos pasaron desde que el postre llego, hasta que todo el mundo se lo comió como si no hubiera mañana, pero Molly estaba segura de que si lo habría. Ron no se canso de comer glotonamente, ante una mirada de enfado de Hermione por su falta de modales, hasta que George sugirió abrir los regalos.

Los chicos fueron los primeros en abrir sus regalos. Y Molly sonrió al ver que Ginny había recibido un regalo de Harry al que le brillaron los ojos al verla sonreír. Ron había abierto todos sus regalos y ya llevaba puesto su clásico regalo navideño con la gran R.

-¡Ahí hay uno más!-grito Tonks entusiasmada señalando un regalo verde oscuro con estrellas que se movían de un lado al otro. La chica, de cabellos rubios casi blancos, tomo el regalo entre sus manos-Hermione…es para ti.

La castaña se sorprendió un poco y camino hasta Tonks para recibir su regalo. Molly se impaciento demasiado al ver que la chica se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para abrir el regalo.

Molly finalmente sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver como los ojos de Hermione se llenaban de lágrimas. La chica levanto la cabeza y encontró sus ojos con los de la mujer. Ambas se miraron y en ese preciso momento Molly comprendió que Hermione no podía haber recibido mejor regalo, y que ella tampoco podría haber recibido uno mejor que esa mirada por parte de la chica.

OoOoOoO

Molly se movió perezosamente por las escaleras. Había terminado de lavar una muda de ropa para sus hijos, Harry y Hermione, y pensó que lo mejor era entregárselas en ese momento, antes de que guarden todo en sus baúles para volver a Hogwarts.

Se detuvo cuando llego a la habitación que Ron compartía con Harry, cuando escucho unas risitas venir desde adentro. Risitas que no correspondían a la voz de su hijo o de su mejor amigo.

Era Hermione.

-¡Ron!-escucho decir a la chica entre risas. Y no pudo evitarlo. No podía permitirse evitarlo en realidad, como su deber de madre lo ordenaba. Se acerco lentamente a la puerta, mirando que nadie anduviese cerca, y apoyo la oreja contra la puerta de madera.

-¡Vamos no es mi culpa que te quede chico!-dijo Ron entre risas. Molly arrugo el entrecejo.-Mama lo debe haber hecho hace siglos…

-Lo tenia listo desde nuestro primer año-dijo Hermione con una voz que Molly supo que le salio detrás de una sonrisa.

-De cualquier forma te queda…bien-dijo su hijo-por lo menos es más lindo que el yo recibo todos los años.

-¿De que hablas? Tus buzos son hermosos…-dijo Hermione y Molly sonrió. Hermione había recibido esa navidad su primer buzo Weasley con una dorada H gigante.

Molly había tejido ese buzo, de color verde claro, desde que recibió la primera carta de Ron luego de lo que había pasado en el baño de niñas con el troll. Supo desde el momento en que Ron llamo a Hermione _niña sabelotodo_ que no seria la última vez que escucharía ese apodo por La Madriguera.

-S-si-dijo Ron con la voz algo nerviosa.

-¡No Ron!-grito Hermione-¡No de vuelta!

-Lo siento-escucho decir a su hijo y se pego más a la puerta.

-¡Prometiste que seria más largo esta vez!-dijo Hermione, y Molly creyó que estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-¡Yo te di un libro!-acuso Ron-creí que de esa forma aprenderías…como te gusta leer tanto.

-¡No seas iluso Ron!-dijo la chica-¡Esto no es algo que se aprenda de los libros! ¡Hay que practicar!

Molly sintió sus piernas desvanecerse por segunda vez en poco tiempo. A esa altura no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo siento…-dijo el chico. Molly se acerco más a la puerta. Escucho unos ruidos raros y unos movimientos de muebles siendo arrastrados y nuevamente sintió la necesidad de taparse la boca con una mano.

-No es tu culpa, Ron-dijo Hermione luego de unos minutos de silencio.-Creo que…deberíamos dejar por un tiempo de jugar.

_¿¡Jugar?_ Pensó Molly escandalizada_. ¿Ahora le dicen así?_

-¡No!-dijo Ron-vamos…prometo que esta vez no terminare tan rápido…lo juro-Molly negó con la cabeza, pero sin embargo no pudo alejarse de la puerta y se quedo en silencio esperando ver que pasaría.

-Ron…quería decirte algo-escucho la voz de Hermione con timidez. El silencio que siguió, hizo a Molly comprender que Ron había asentido con la cabeza, ya que Hermione fue la que hablo.-La verdad que me gusto mucho venir a pasar navidad acá en tu casa.

-Sabes que es como tu casa también-dijo Ron muy bajito por lo que Molly tuvo que arrimarse más a la puerta, pero aun así pudo sonreír.

-S-si-dijo la chica.

-A…a mi también me gusto que vinieras-dijo Ron y Molly supuso que sus orejas estaba del mismo color que su cabello-Me…me gusta siempre cuando estas…

-Ron…

-Y-y me gustaría que siempre estés al lado mío…nuestro, digo-dijo el chico.-La verdad es Hermione que…que…bueno yo…

-¿Qué?-pregunto impaciente la chica. Quizás un poco menos que Molly, pero impaciente aun.

-Pasamos por muchas cosas, Hermione…-dijo Ron con la voz algo rara-¡Oh maldición Hermione!-Molly escucho entonces algo como _no maldigas Ron_, pero ni ella ni su hijo le hicieron caso-¿Hace falta que lo diga?

Molly sintió su respiración detenerse. Hermione no contesto, por lo que la mujer se reprimió el haber destruido todos los especimenes de orejas extensibles que habían creado los gemelos.

-Ron…

-¿Hace falta que te diga que…que me… que estoy enamorado de ti?-pregunto el chico. Molly sonrió de oreja a oreja, feliz. Escucho algo así como hipido, pero no se molesto.- ¿Hace falta que te diga que desde hace creo que más de tres años que ya no es lo mismo estar cerca de ti? ¿Hace falta…

Pero Ron no termino la frase. Molly se pego más a la puerta, pero aun así no escucho ningún sonido. Por unos segundos se preocupo, pero luego sonrió. A lo mejor Ron y Hermione estaban compartiendo un beso, su primer beso. Y Molly no quería interrumpir, no quería que esos ojos brillosos, llenos de timidez y de sueños, dejaran de brillar nunca.

-Wow-escucho decir a su hijo-Eso fue…

-S-si-dijo Hermione y Molly adivino que estaba sonriendo.

Abrió un poco la puerta para notar que los rostros de su hijo y su mejor amiga estaban unidos en un calido beso, por segunda vez. El segundo de muchos. Cerro la puerta con una enorme sonrisa, pensando que no habría mejor comienzo para esos dos. Camino unos pasos alejándose de la puerta, cuando un ruido la hizo volver.

-¡Oh no!-escucho a Ron decir nuevamente con cierto miedo.

-¡De nuevo!-escucho a Hermione gritar-De acuerdo… ¡se acabo, estaba vez se termino…no voy a dejar que estaba vez no termines.

-¿Que?

-Dilo-le ordeno la chica.

-Pero…podemos hacer de cuenta que esta vez no valía, solo era practica…

-¡Dilo de una buena vez Ronald Weasley!

-Hermione…

-¡Ron!

-De acuerdo…Jaque Mate…

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero reviews! YOGINNY**


End file.
